Hurting inside
by Gothgirl3000
Summary: Joker and Harley discuss their reason for breaking up and discover they may still be in love (Takes place after the events of Arkham Asylum movie) JokerxHarley


Joker and Harley limped wearily down the street. It had been a long day and they were both tired. There was a lot of tension between them after all the ordeals they had

been through.

It was raining heavily soaking them to the bone but they cared little about it. They smelled like blood and fuel from the helicopter. Their clothes were torn, filthy and wet through.

Eventually they found an old warehouse which would prove as a home for a while until they found somewhere new and decided what they wanted to do. Neither spoke a word but they opened the door together and then went inside quietly.

After Harley closed the door the Joker collapsed on a filthy mattress dumped on the floor. It was still usable just covered in dust. He didn't care though he was just so tired and weary from their long journey.

Harley stretched her arms wearily. She was tired and felt disgusting; she would have to take a shower at some point but it would wait until later.

Slowly she eyed Joker up and down cautiously. She was still pissed off at him and despite her hating his guts she couldn't leave him alone when injured her moral code wouldn't allow it.

"I'm not doing this because I want to I just wanna kill you myself so it seems unfair that Deadshot beat me to it" she explained firmly.

Joker frowned angrily. He hated to hear about that god damn mercenary. He had been rather handsome in retrospect but he had touched HIS woman and that made him his enemy.

"We gotta talk right?" Harley said crossly. She knew that expression too well and when he was quiet that was either when he was thinking or seriously pissed.

"Mmm" Joker mumbled quietly.

"Listen up we take turns talking. I go first and you listen then you talk to me and I listen. If you have a question raise your hand" She snapped firmly.

"Yes ma'am" Joker grumbled wearily. He was so tired and his entire body hurt; he was angry at her for sleeping with someone else but part of him was glad she came back.

Harley sat on the edge of the dirty mattress. She wanted to be near him true enough but she wasn't at the point to snuggle yet.

"When did you meet?" Joker asked sternly.

She let out a long sigh "After Waller created weapon X she grouped up a bunch of criminals to help fight. We had no worth or meaning just skills that were useful and that was it" Harley explained.

"Who was in your group?" He asked curiously.

Harley rubbed her chin thoughtfully "Let's see...There was me, King shark, Killer Frost and Deadshot. There were 2 others but they were killed for betraying us" she said coldly.

"Sounds like fun" Joker chuckled weakly.

"So what about Deadshot I mean you seemed close" Joker said bitterly a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Harley smiled "We were. I guess he kinda reminded me of you but was more military based. We became intimate later after a few missions" she confessed nervously.

Joker clenched his fists tightly. She had every right to see someone else since they broke up but it still hurt him.

"Was he fun?" Joker asked coldly. He had made Harley laugh millions of times but if another man had too then than was hurtful.

Harley frowned "He was strong and intelligent sure but he was kinda boring. He was passionate yes but he couldn't take a joke" she grumbled.

Joker smiled. He was glad that he was winning one point over Deadshot which made him feel kinda better.

So won't he miss you?" Joker asked deviously.

Harley shrugged "Maybe. I mean he's been so interested in work recently so we never spent much time together. Besides Ivy broke out so maybe I'll hook up with her" she said solemnly.

Harley peered at him quietly. She had spoken enough for now and she wanted to know how he had been since she left. It wasn't like she was worried just curious to see how he fared without her.

"So...yourself?" Harley said icily.

Joker sighed heavily "I did ok I suppose. Pulled a lot of heists, had a few run ins with Bat-breath and went drinking with Harvey" he said wearily.

Harley smiled to herself. He hadn't changed a bit; after she left he had gotten into the same routine.

"Why were you mad?" Harley asked sternly.

"Huh?" Joker asked confused.

Harley clenched her fists but didn't look at him "When we bumped into each other at Arkham. I said Deadshot was my new fella and you seemed pissed" she said suspiciously.

The Joker frowned displeased that he had been found out. He hated the fact that despite their break-up she could still read his emotions like a book.

"I…I wasn't angry" Joker lied defiantly.

"Yeah right!" Harley snapped crossly. "How long do you think I've known you Jay!" she said frustrated by his lies.

The Joker was impressed. There was no point in lying if she was able to read him so well. He ran a hand through his hair wearily "Because…You're MINE Harley. I made you and even if you left me your still my girl" he explained coldly.

Harley didn't know whether to feel touched that she meant so much to him or pissed that he described her as an object that belonged to him.

"To be honest Jay I still liked you even when I was with Deadshot" she admitted quietly.

Joker's eyes widened in disbelief. She cared that much about him despite their fight.

"I was just mad about how you treated me and that you put work first. I mean I know you wanna rule Gotham but I have needs too! I was lonely without ya and I need a guy whose always there when I need him" she explained bitterly.

The Joker felt a sharp pain in his chest. Looking back on it he had neglected her a lot to work on schemes. He had no idea she had been hurting as much as this despite not saying a word; it made him feel worse.

Slowly he sat up and sat closer to her. There was a small gap between them but it felt comfortable. He was getting used to her company again since they had been apart for such a great deal of time.

"I did kinda miss you though" Harley confessed bravely.

"You did?" Joker said tenderly.

"Just small things mind you. Like your laugh, your sense of humour, the babies and the fun we used to have" Harley said fondly a small smile spreading across her face.

The Joker was shocked she remembered such vital information about their past life. Any normal person would have tossed it aside but she STILL remembered.

"I…I uh kinda missed you too" Joker said awkwardly.

"I thought you would have moved on" Harley said bluntly.

Joker chuckled "I thought so too. I mean I tried other girls but they weren't the same" he confessed wearily.

"How so?" she asked suspiciously.

Joker peered at her quietly then said "They weren't as fun" he confessed.

Harley blushed gently. Had she really left that much of an effect on him?

The Joker smiled sadly "I mean they were pretty but none of them could take a joke. They called me weirdo and all the names under the sun. Eventually I ended up shooting them or booting them out after at least 3 days" he confessed sternly.

It was clear to the both of them that some feelings were still there. Perhaps dormant and hidden away but still existing inside. Both had left a deep impression on one another and it was clear to see.

Harley edged closer to him and took his hand gently. She had missed those cold yet comforting hands of his. That wild green hair that looked amazing no matter how he styled it but most of all those dark eyes that made her feel fear and love.

Joker was shocked by her sudden act of affection. But those soft hands and that creamy skin; how he had missed them. Her eyes blue as the sky and that golden blonde hair what a woman she was.

"I…I wanna try again Jay" she confessed shyly.

Joker was both touched and shocked at the same time. After all this time she was willing to sacrifice her freedom to be with him.

"But I want you to respect me. I changed a great deal after I left so just realize that" She scolded bitterly.

"As long as your beside me I really couldn't care less" Joker said smiling weakly.

Harley leaned towards him gently and kissed his cheek. She then moved away again shyly "Its not coz I love you anymore. I just did it to say thanks" she lied bitterly.

"Of course" Joker chuckled playfully. He had missed his Harlequin and she seemed more beautiful than she had before. A more dangerous air wafted around her and he liked it.

* * *

><p><strong>This is set after the events on Arkham asylum with Suicide squad. This was very hard to do so please be kind with reviews<strong>


End file.
